


｢andley｣ Russian Roulette

by DyingofCreativity



Series: Andley One-shots [3]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Murder, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingofCreativity/pseuds/DyingofCreativity
Summary: Just a one-shot I randomly got the idea for a year ago.





	｢andley｣ Russian Roulette

Andy giggled, staring down at his boyfriend, Ashley. The two had been laying in the same position; him being on top Ashley, their bodies flushed together, for quite awhile. Giving each other soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings. Andy loved days like this, where they could just lounge around and do nothing.

"I love you, Ashley." Andy spoke in a meek voice, chin resting on Ashley's chest.

"I love you more." Ashley replied, leaving Andy bewildered.

"Nuh-uh!" He retorted childishly, shaking his head.

"Yes-uh." Ashley chuckled, his grip on Andy's small waist tightening a bit as he attacked his neck with small kisses. Andy shrieked at this, erupting into giggles. His head tilted to the side Ashley's mouth was, the small fluttering kisses tickling his sensitive neck. Ashley pulled away, only to kiss Andy's soft, plump lips.

"Like I said, I love you more." He muttered, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He looked at the time, then at the text he had just received. Ashley sighed inwardly.

"Wanna go to the park, hun?" Ashley asked, sitting up so Andy now sat in his lap. Andy nodded, smiling as Ashley stood, picking him up with him. Andy wrapped his arms around Ashley's neck, long, skinny legs doing the same around his waist, as he carried him down the hall, and down the stairs.

Ashley pecked Andy on the cheek, stopping to grab his keys from the kitchen counter. Andy giggled, laying his head on Ashley's shoulder and kissed his jaw softly. Ashley hummed, unlocking the door and stepping out, quickly closing it afterward and locking it. He put the keys in Andy's pocket, it being closer since his hands were already near it. He walked down the sidewalk, making a turn as they exited the neighborhood. 

"Do you know how much I love you, Andrew?" Ashley quizzed the younger boy, who giggled at the question. 

"As much as I love you?" He answered, more as a question than a statement. He frowned when Ashley shook his head. 

"I love you much more than you think. I will always love you, to the stars and back. Until the end of the universe. Even after." Ashley whispered softly, setting Andy down on his feet. Andy's hands rested on Ashley's chest, close as the pair brought their lips together into a tender kiss. Short and sweet.

"C'mon, hun." Ashley said as they pulled away, grabbing Andy's hand as they continued walking to the park.

Soon enough, the pair arrived at the small park. Flowers lined the stone brick pathway, few benches scattered around. There was a small playground, with a swing set, jungle gym, and slides.

And to finish it off, the pathways met up in the center, where a fountain sat. Andy found it quite beautiful, though it was small in size. He appreciated it.

Ashley, however, didn't find it as beautiful as Andy did, because he didn't think it was any more beautiful than Andy himself. Andy talked about it as if that were the case as if it were more beautiful than himself. But it wasn't in Ashley's eyes.

Ashley looked down at the younger man as his baby blues looked around at the area, landing onto his honey brown eyes. His face then held a confused expression.

"You know, you're cute when you do that." Ashley chuckled, earning a face from Andy. Ashley stopped talking as they reached the fountain, turning to face Andy. He intertwined his hand with Andy's, the other wrapping around his small waist. He pulled the boy closer to him, kissing him passionately. Andy hummed into the kiss, savoring the sweet moment.

"I just want you to know that I love you." Ashley said as they broke away, smiling at Andy.

Andy didn't reply, but instead stared at his smile, confused. It looked so sympathetic... sad even. Andy opened his mouth to say something, before being cut off by Ashley's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Ashley spoke into the device, holding up his index finger as a gesture for Andy to wait a moment as he walked away.

Andy sighed, deciding to sit on a nearby bench. Though he couldn't help but wonder why Ashley couldn't have just said what was needed in front of him. Maybe it was something too personal.

He looked down at the stone brick pathway, before hearing footsteps beside him.

"That was quick, seeing as you had just-" A hand grabbed his upper arm, pulling him up forcefully.

"Ashley! That hurt-" Andy stopped as he then looked at what he thought was Ashley, but instead saw a man. A shocked, panicked expression took over his face as the man began to pull him away.

It wasn't long before Andy was knocked from his shocked state when he began to get his arm out of the man's grip, screaming for Ashley or for anyone to help.

The man quickly wrapped his arms around Andy's body, pinning his arms to his sides. Andy began to kick and squirm as he continued to pull him away before feeling his head slam into a tree, and everything going black.   
  
  
  
  


It was hours before Andy finally risen from his unconscious state, a horrible pain in his head and his vision blurred. He groaned softly as he attempted to lift his arm to rub his eyes, only to find it unmoving. He looked down at the limb, staring at it until his vision focused. He gasped as he saw that his arms were pinned to his sides by a rope, so tight he couldn't move them. It only took a second for him to also notice the second pair of feet that he knew wasn't his. 

Andy quickly looked up, a sound of pure shock and slight horror escaping his lips as his blue eyes laid upon a woman looking around frequently with bloodshot eyes, tape over her mouth with the same rope bindings. He looked away from her, looking around and noticing that there was a whole ring of people, men, and women. All seemed to look about his age, in the same condition as the woman to his right and, to what he assumed, himself. He was confused, how long had he been out? Did Ashley know that he was suddenly missing and was now looking for him? Where even was he, and who were all the people surrounding him?

Andy observed the room briefly; it was old with peeling wallpaper, hardwood flooring and a few light fixtures, however only two or three of them were on. There was a flight of stairs on one side of the room, another door beside it. The room as a whole was like a basement straight out of a horror film, and the current situation he was in didn't help it one bit. With everyone flailing and crying out for help or in some type of pain, most likely from rope burns, and the occasional frustrated cry from a rather tall and buff man a yard or two away from him. It was chaotic, loud. Everyone making noise in such a small space they were in. Andy wished for it to all stop, unknowingly seeing the future as it soon did by the sound of a gun clicking.

The small noise echoed throughout the room, the annoying voices coming to a sharp stop. Multiple heads were brought into the source of it, including Andy's.

A man stood over by the mystery door Andy had seen just a minute ago, the glow of a pistol in hand from the light hanging over him. His face was hidden by a ski mask, covered from head to toe in black. A small noise of satisfaction came from the man at the instant silence, his boots thudding softly on the floor as he made his way to the center of the circle. Once there, he began to speak.

"You are all here today for– well, no particular reason. However, one of you are. As soon as that individual is dealt with, whoever left is safe. You'll be let loose." The man stopped, reloading the gun once again, circling around the ring. "We're going to be playing a bit of Russian roulette. You know the drill, there's one bullet, the gun is passed around until whichever one is the lucky kiddo who gets their brains blown out." he stopped, "Except there's a twist. If we manage to go around and that special someone we need dead  ** _is not dead_** , we're starting over. Even if it means five innocent people dead. I mean, I guess it does mean fewer witnesses, but you know, a hit man has his ways of keeping is tracks covered."

The man chuckled, and instantly a gun was pointed at Andy, the end of the barrel right against his temple. The man wasted no time in pulling the trigger, much to Andy's liking though it didn't go off. His heart was racing, eyes watering at the near sight of it that close to him. He could die just like that, in a quick second. He was praying to God that he would make it out alive and that he wasn't the 'special one.'

The man shrugged and went on to the girl beside him, Andy watching closely. There was a jolt of relief when no bullet emerged from the brutal weapon, he didn't want to be covered in the blood of the victim.   
  
  


It went on like this for a series of minutes, over to Andy they felt like hours. Three dead, that's all he could think of. The fact that three people were dead. Tears were streaming down the boy's face as he looked at the now dead girl beside him, he knew this was no joke. It wasn't some sick prank or "kill one person and go" type of thing. No, he was looking for one specific person dead. And he had yet to discover who that was. Every time though, when the gun wouldn't shoot at Andy, the man would give him a dirty look, like he was supposed to be shot. And it only made him think that it was him who had to go.

He didn't understand why though, he couldn't process it. What had he done just to be killed? Nothing that he knew of. Andy didn't even recognize the man's voice.

Andy's thoughts were interrupted by yet another loud bang and a series of muffled screams. Another dead. The more time goes by the less there were, and the less strength Andy had to keep himself up. The less strength he had to think of happy things, happy moments with him and Ashley. The weaker he felt, the more hope he lost. There were six of them now. So many innocent people were dying because one person wasn't.

Andy hadn't even realized that it had gone full circle and that the man was back at him. The boy's brain kicked in as his eyes widened and head shot up, pleading eyes begging for the man to let him live and to not shoot. Muffled sobs were already going heavy from his lips, only now they were screams and cries for him to stop. The gun had been pointed to him countless times in the past hour now that it had been, and he could only think that it was his turn to go.

With one last cry, there was a loud bang, and Andy instantly felt a pain in his head. Only for a quick second did it last though, before everything went dark.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ashley sighed as another gunfire was heard from inside the house he was leaning against, his head shaking. That had been the fifth one. However, not long after did he get a phone call from an unknown contact.

"Boss, it's done. He's dead." Was all Ashley had needed before he pushed himself off the wall of the white building.

"Well you know the plan, let the others go."   
  
  


"Oh and one more thing."  
  
  
  


"Wanna play Russian roulette? Just you and me?"


End file.
